fanddfandomcom-20200213-history
The Horrifying Threat
The Horrifying Threat is the second episode of Fear of the Dark. Story The next day.. On Thursday, May 3nd, 2012; on an alien spaceship, floating in space. ???:Earth..Home of the pitiful Celestial Warriors. We have to stop them...For countless years, they've beaten us, murdered our armies, but.. If we attack while they are merely a new team, we shall be victorious! Hahaha! Meanwhile..At Baton Rouge, Louisiana, our seven warriors are currently at lunch break. Kat: Gliese 581! TRANSFORM! Gliese 581! Zeon: What was that for, Kat? Kat: I can feel somethin bad is gonna happen, soon. Henry: Come on, Ka- I mean..Gliese 581! Come and eat over here with us! Layla: So we call her Gliese, Henry? Henry: Yeah! So she doesn't lose her superhero "secrecy" she loves! Layla: Oh..Ok.. Nah Hae: You two are ridiculously stupid! Thish tastesz like caf foof! Iker: Cmon, Nah Hae! I'm eating! Brian: Lay off Nah Hae, Iker, she's just speaking her mind. In Nah Hae's necklace, a white and blue research pad popped up, and began to speak. Research Pad: Those were the Novae Warriors. They have been challenging the Celestial Warriors, that means you all, every time there was a new Celestial Warrior group. Nah Hae: So, what does that mean? Research Pad: In short terms, they want to fuck you guys up and rock you like a hurricane. Zeon: Ugh..I hate that song! Research Pad: They want to torture you guys by killing all you love. All of them: The campus! TRANSFORM! Iker: Sol! Transform! Brian: Tau Ceti! Transform! Zeon: Plieone! Transform! Nah Hae: Celaeno! Transform! Henry: Taygeta! Transform! Layla: Aldebaran! Transform! All of them: Celestial Warriors! Let's do this! And so..Our warriors went off, but the Novae Warriors were massacring students trying to escape the carnage. Kat: KATRINE! Katrine..Listen, I'll help you..I'll try to heal you.. GOD DAMN! Good bye..I love you, Katrine.. Katrine: Who..Who..are yo- Kat: Layla: Kat! Come on, let's go kick their asses! Kat: Yeah.. Let's go kick ass.. Zeon: I've never seen Kat like that. She's usually so jumpy and happy! Henry: Something's up with Kat, she's pissed. Layla: OF COURSE, HENRY AND ZEON!! She just lost her fucking sister and saw her writhe in agony! Brian: Layla feels Kat's pain too...I don't get it.. Iker: It's almost like they're sisters.. Nah Hae: GUYS!! Wait! Stop talking! Kat's going out there by herself! She's getting MURDERED out there! Don't you see?! Iker: Yeah..Let's go get em. All of them: CELESTIAL WARRIORS! LETS DO THIS! THE END.. Preview Brian: Next time, on Fear of the Dark , we'll battle the dope I mean.. Novae Warriors together! Will the power of seven decimate them? Or will we fall in helpless pain? Find out, next time on Fear of the Dark.. TrueWarrior: Once again, another short episode.. I just want to do these because it fits what the episode is about.. Next time, Brian, read your lines right and dont eff em up before I boot you out. Brian: Sorry, God. TrueWarrior: Ah, however, I am not God.. Category:TrueWarrior Category:Fear of the Dark Category:Rated Category:Rated M